The Arrival of Xeno Goku
by BLS91090
Summary: After the Tournament of Power, Xeno Goku arrives in the main timeline. He soon begins building a harem as he looks for the Super Dragon Balls. Xeno GokuxHarem pairing, with mind control. You can expect comedy, action, lemons, and twists. This story will be over the top at times, mostly for comedic purposes, so don't take it too seriously. Rated M, mainly for action and the lemons.
1. Chapter 1

The Tournament of Power in the World of Void has finally came to a much needed end. Universe 7 was the winner, thanks to the power of Goku's completed Ultra Instinct, as well as help from Android 17 and Frieza. The other members of the team - Master Roshi, Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, Vegeta, Gohan and 18 - all did well in the tournament. Jiren was the final boss of the tournament; but ultimately, he was defeated by Goku and Frieza.

As the reward for winning, universe 7 wished back all universes from their erased existence, thanks to Super Shenron from the Super Dragon Balls. 17 was the one to make this powerful wish. It brought back characters such as Jiren, Toppo, Frost, Hit, Champa, Caulifla, Kale, and Cabba.

Not too long after Universe 7 was decided the winner, Frieza was revived surprisingly by Whis. After that point, Frieza returned to space to become universe 7's galactic emperor once again!

Jiren decided that he needed to train, in order to face off against Goku later in the future. He saw Goku as being his biggest rival ever, similar to how Vegeta sees Goku as well.

* * *

Afterwards, there was a party going on Earth in universe 7, as a victory celebration. Many characters from the overall series were present, and having a great time. This included but not limited to: Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Videl (with baby Pan), Chi-Chi, Bulma (with baby Bulla), Ox King, Piccolo, 17, Yamcha & Puar, Tien & Chiaotzu, Krillin, 18 (with young Marron), Master Roshi & Turtle, Trunks & Goten, Mr. Satan & Buu & Dog, Yajirobe & Korin, Oolong, Launch, Arale, Dr. Brief and Mrs. Brief, Mr. Popo, Dende, Shin & Kibito, Old Kai, Beerus & Whis, Jaco, Tights, Monaka, Galactic King, Cabba, Vados, Caulifla & Kale, and Champa

There was also special guest appearances from Future Trunks & Future Mai, Tapion, King Kai & Grand Kai & Pikkon, as well as Tarble and Gure. Also the two Zen-Oh's stopped by briefly, along with their tall guards. This caused some nervousness all-around, but Goku smiled as he knew they were cool.

That night after the party was over, Goku had a walk by himself. He thought about all kinds of things. Things like Goku Black, the Tournament of Power, Jiren, Zen-Oh, Ultra Instinct, Vegeta's pride, his family, and a young boy named Uub who lived in a village. Despite Uub being a reincarnation of the evil Kid Buu, the spirit of that evil form of Buu still resided in Hell.

After he reached the end of a cliff and turned around to go back home, he suddenly felt a powerful and strange energy. "What's that?" He wondered.

Suddenly, a portal opened in the sky. It was surrounded by flashing blue and white lights. Out from it came a being that looked similar to Goku!

"Don't tell me..." Goku had a stern look, and had his guard up. He figured this might be a Goku Black from another universe or something.

However, this wasn't the case. This being was Xeno Goku! "Greetings, Goku." He was floating in the air, the portal behind him now closing. Xeno Goku is wearing a black form-fitting short-sleeved shirt and black pants with black kung fu shoes and stockings. He also wears a flowing red vest, with a long backside that is secured with a blue obi tied over it at his waist and blue armbands. He also carries the Power Pole again across his back, and a bag for Senzu Beans secured to his obi.

"Um...hi? What are you, exactly?" Goku flew up to where he could be face-to-face with this new guy.

"I am you, but from another time and universe. I am...Xeno Goku!" The new Saiyan smirked. He was pretty much the same as the main Goku, except for the fact that he had a different power level, a few different forms, and he wasn't married.

"So, not Goku Black? That's a relief." Goku reached out a hand for a handshake.

Xeno Goku shook his hand. "I know Goku Black. He was defeated long ago, in my time."

"You know...we should have a battle! I wanna see just how strong you are." Goku prepared himself.

"That's just like you, Goku. Or should I say, just like "us"!" Xeno Goku went in a battle stance.

The two engaged in a battle for quite some time. Their battle was shaking the entire planet, due to the immense power that they had together. Volcanoes went off and shit. It was pretty damn awesome.

Each time they battled in the same form, Xeno Goku was always stronger. So Goku had to keep increasing his power through many transformations to keep up. However, Xeno Goku had not only the same transformations, but also more than Goku! He transformed into Super Saiyan 4, and managed to one-shot Goku in his Super Saiyan 3 form.

"AHHH!" Goku flew into a rock. Grunting, he re-emerged, and powered up to his maximum power: SSJ Blue Kaio-ken x20! However, as we know, he also has Ultra Instinct but could only access it when he needs to break through his "shell."

Xeno Goku was outmatched by Goku's current power. So, he also transformed into SSJ Blue as well, but managed to go even higher with his Kaio-ken than just 20 times! He went 100 times, in fact.

Goku was completely overwhelmed by this. He would have went into Ultra Instinct by now, but their fight was interrupted by Beerus and Whis.

* * *

Several months later, Xeno Goku was training with Vados, the attendant and martial arts teacher of the God of Destruction of Universe 6, Champa. She was also the daughter of the Great Priest and the elder sister of Whis. She's the Universe 6 Angel, and likely hundreds of million years old. Like her younger brother Whis, she tends to love consuming different foods.

Vados was a kind-hearted being, and can sometimes be pretty straight forward. She often teases Champa for being overweight, and was glad to see him brought back to life, despite not really admitting it in person. "Champa has neglected his health, as you can clearly see. He claims it doesn't get in the way of his work." She told Xeno Goku.

She is also eloquent, respectful, wise, and can be rather remorseless when it comes to which she is responsible for, or at the very least are aware of, as she is seen destroying a planet when Champa commanded her to without batting an eye. She can sometimes be mischievous.

As shown in the past battle between Beerus and Champa, Vados is strong enough to knock Champa out with a single blow. She was also strong enough to be able to drag six Super Dragon Balls, which are the size of planets, while she was flying in space. It is also said by Vegeta that Vados walks leaving "no openings for an attack", stating that she at least must be as strong as Whis. Although her true strength may be above Whis'.  
It should be noted that despite Vados' astronomical power that she is still well below the likes of the Great Priest, and far below Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh and thus must always be respectful and courteous when in their presence.

They continued to train in Universe 6, on Champa's planet. He was her personal favorite student. Even though Xeno Goku was from Universe 7, he visited here just to see her. And for training, of course. He could care less about Champa.

He sometimes could not focus on the training because he had to fight Vados, a beauty with a dazzling smile.

She was dodging and blocking all of the his attacks, despite him being very fast and very strong. Vados is on Universal level+, after all. "I heard you're the strongest among the Earthlings. Would you mind showing me more your abilities?"

Xeno Goku nodded, and tried his best! He even went Super Saiyan God and then SSJ Blue. He charged at the angel.

Vados blocked the last few hits from the Saiyan, with a smile. "Okay, that's enough for now." Vados ended the session. "You did wonderful, as usual." She said in her amazing Angel voice. "You'll be rewarded. I will fulfill any wish you desire."

"Well..." the Saiyan thought for a moment. and had a big grin.

* * *

They then did that they do after a training session: they sat down and chatted, while Xeno Goku had brought food from Universe 7's Earth. Vados enjoyed them a lot, even more than food from U6.

Vados discussed some things with him. And this all eventually lead into a big question for him. "Would you be interested in competing in a tournament against Universe 7? I mean, you're certainly strong enough." She made a giggle.

''I would do it, for you Vados.'' Then, Xeno Goku got brave and asked Vados, "When will we take things to the next level?"

Vados titled her head while holding her staff. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean...you and me, together." Xeno Goku didn't have a wife, unlike his main counterpart.

"Do you mean what Earthlings call "mingling"?"

"Yes, indeed." The saiyan told her.

"Hmm." Vados thought. "Why would an Angel like myself be interested in such things? I have lived for a VERY long time." She had a good point.

"Maybe because, it'll be you and me?" he asked carefully.

Vados thought for a moment, giving the Saiyan a look. "Very well. This sounds quite...amusing." She had a cute smile.

The Saiyan's heart almost stopped from the surprise he heard! ' _YES! I did it!'_ Xeno Goku had a big grin.

Champa wondered what was going on. "Hey, what's the deal here?!"

Vados waved him off nonchalantly. "Excuse us, my lord." She smiled to Xeno Goku. "Well, shall we?" She flew with the saiyan with her, to a special private room.

"WHAT?!" Champa was pissed! "Don't just ignore me and take off like that!"

* * *

Meanwhile on Beerus' planet, Goku and Vegeta were sparring against Whis and Beerus, in a tag-team match. The whole planet shook at the great power.

Vegeta was in his Super Saiyan Blue form, throwing off punches and kicks to Beerus. "Take this, and that, and this!" Vegeta was on fire.

"Damn you!" Beerus delivered a powerful hit to Vegeta, sending him flying.

Goku was throwing rapid punches toward Whis, but the angel was too fast and managed to dodge everything. "Ahhhhhh!" Goku let out battle cries.

* * *

Vados and Xeno Goku arrived in a special area, just for the two of them.

This was a bedroom that was nicely kept, with a beautiful view at the vastness of space in a window. Xeno Goku was looking around the place with Vados standing there watching him analyzing the place.

"We are currently at the secret chambers where Gods go to, in terms of your language, to 'have sex' in privacy in this chambers." Vados explained.

Xeno Goku nodded. "Sounds good to me… But I do have one quick question: Will this make Whis angry if we have sex?"

Vados laughed at the question, shaking her head before answering with a smile. "No, he wouldn't care about this matter. And, I have no communications with others to in term 'do it', you see."

Xeno Goku understood her clearly.

''Now then, shall we begin?" Vados asked in a sexy way.

"Yes!" He was really excited. "You're ready now?"

Vados then removed her angel ring. "Naturally." Vados smiled. She then placed her scepter down and came closer to him.

He scooped her up in his strong arms, and they engaged in a passionate make-out session together to get things started. As they embrace each other and were making out, Vados felt great excitement in her body, knowing that she had longed for this day to have some fun with the powerful Saiyan that she took interest in.

As they kiss even more, Xeno Goku began feeling up her body, caressing her body with his hands slowly. He also began feeling her ass through her clothing, giving it a nice squeeze while they were kissing more. They kissed and made out for awhile, feeling up each other's bodies. They made-out deeply with tongue and continued it passionately.

Vados went on to deepen the kiss to increase their mood with their kiss. As Xeno Goku was holding her in his arms, he deepened the kiss with the Angel god to heat things up. They kissed for several more minutes, then they departed their lips away. After the two had kissed, he then went on stripping Vados' of her clothes, to review her body from all of that clothing.

He was stunned to see how beautiful and sexy Vados looked without her clothes. He was eyeing her body and every feature.

"Do you like what you see, Goku-sama?" Vados asked.

"Yes, I do. Anyway, let's get right to it!" Xeno Goku suggested.

Xeno Goku then removed his clothes and put them to the side, to be naked with Vados. As the two were both naked, Xeno Goku took Vados to the bed so that they could get down to business.

Vados wanted to be ontop, so the saiyan sinked into the Angel's bed. "My my, you are well equipped." She commented on his thing. She straddled him on the bed. "I understand you're a powerful warrior, but don't go in too hard, okay?" She made a wink.

The saiyan looked up at her with a naughty look. ''We'll see how it goes.'' Xeno Goku wasted no time as he enters Vados' vagina with a quick thrust, making the god gasp loudly, feeling Xeno Goku ram his shaft inside her.

''Ho ho ho!'' Vados sat on the Saiyan's D. "Oh my~ This is...extraordinary.''

He got his cock inserted inside her Angel/godly pussy, taking her virginity. The two were fucking like no tomorrow, thrusting vigorously. Their moans and groans filled the special room. The Saiyan couldn't believe they were having sex together; it was like a dream come true for him. Xeno Goku looked at Vados directly, noticing her moaning with ecstasy in her voice, as Xeno Goku was rubbing her insides.

He sank in the bed as he pounded Vados' pussy, and Vados bounced and grinded on his cock. He stuffed her up like a Thanksgiving turkey.

"Ah. Ah. Ah... That's the spot Goku-sama, keep going!" Vados moaned.

Xeno Goku went on thrusting in and out of Vados to give her the loving that she have craved for. His main objective was to satisfy her needs and give her the time of her life to remember by. Xeno Goku went on to increase his pace by going a little faster to give the god more pleasure than she could imagine. She tilt her head up with her hands on his stomach. She tried composing herself, to not get carried away with her moans as Xeno Goku continue thrusting. But it was difficult.

As the sex continued, the Saiyan cried in pleasure as his dick was absorbed inside Vados' wet, super tight, really hot, fluffy, Angel-like, divine-like, extremely soft pussy. It was the most amazing feeling ever for him so far. His body was sweating and shaking in delight as his breathing was heavy and his face red like a tomato. His hands rested on her large breasts.

"Oh my!~" Vados screamed in ecstasy as she was ontop of the Saiyan. Her pussy tightened around his cock as it dominated her body. Her body was hot and sweaty, her breathing heavy. Her hands pressed down on the Saiyan's stomach. Their fucking was universal level in power, so it could shake the universe!

They continued to fuck like crazy, their breathing heavy, their bodies hot and sweating, their parts burning up, their moans filling the the room up and shaking everything such as the universe itself. Vados loved how the Saiyan's dick made her feel inside as it ravaged her insides, and the Saiyan loved how Vados' pussy pleasured his dick by being tight and squeezing it.

Xeno Goku grinned, continuing thrusting at the same exact speed with his pace. He felt her walls squeezing around his shaft even more, tightening him while thrusting. He continued his focus on pleasing the god by thrusting hard in Vados, making her let out a loud scream. She narrow her eyes over to Xeno Goku's eyes, looking directly in his eyes as the Saiyan continued to ram his shaft in and out of the beautiful angel.

"Ah. Ah! Ah...! Ah. Ah. Ah...! I-It feels so good, Goku-sama! Can you go faster for me?" Vados requested with sweat on her body.

"You want faster, then I'll give you faster!" Xeno Goku smirked.

His dick went deep inside as they fucked hard, fast & deep, both of them in this almost 'dream-like' ecstasy heaven-like state. Both of them had their eyes rolled back into their heads as they fucked like crazy using seemingly infinite stamina/energy and universal level power in thrusts, and also insane movement speed (Massively FTL+ or x1000+ Speed of Light); they loved every second of this!

They continued sharing themselves in this heavenly-like scene, almost like floating on mindless clouds. While sharing the greatest feeling/pleasure of all-time, also with no negativity or consequences. Just pure 100 percent pure fucking!

"Ahhhhhh!" the Saiyan cried in pleasure.

"Oh my, oh yes! Ho ho ho!" Vados screamed in ecstasy.

Xeno Goku again rams his shaft inside Vados, going faster in rapid speed, and making the god moan loud, increasing her moans to get more excited. Xeno Goku continued on, while thrusting faster inside Vados as she returned them, thrusting harder on his large cock! They both felt incredible orgasms as well, both of them super horny.

* * *

Back with Vegeta, Goku, Whis and Beerus. They had just finished sparring, and felt powerful waves throughout the universe.

"What's going on?" Goku wondered.

Whis secretly knew what was going on, but kept it to himself with a blush.

Vegeta ignored it for now. He cracked his neck and knuckles. "Hey Kakarot, what would you say your power level is now?"

"Uh, I dunno. It's probably pretty high. But don't worry, I won't hold back." Goku chuckled and was about to spar with his ally.

Vegeta got in a fighting stance. "I'll tell you what it is. IT'S OVER!..."

There was a silence. They all waited for Vegeta to say the famous line.

...RATED." Vegeta finished that word with a big smirk on his face.

This got some laughs out of the group. Pretty clever, indeed.

"Will you two just shut up already?!" Beerus was annoyed, and he grabbed the two Saiyans and made their heads clash together.

"OWWW!" The two Saiyans yelled at once, as Beerus then launched them both to the ground with tremendous force, creating a large crater.

* * *

Back to the sex scene, Vados rolled her eyes backwards to her skull, her moans even louder and louder by the second and the ecstasy really getting to her. The god's body was heating up, building up some sweat because of Xeno Goku's powerful thrusts.

"Uh. Uh...! Uh. Uh! UHHH! O-Oh my goodness, yes... Yes! YES! Plow me, Goku-sama! Give it to me!" Vados cried. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Xeno Goku moaned loudly, his cock drenched in Vados' pussy juice.

They felt like fucking in this state for eternity if they could. They just continued to fuck each other and devoured each other's body, the universe barely holding together as a result!

And so Vados let out her uncontrollable moans and let it all out, going crazy as Xeno Goku continued to dominate her by ramming his shaft inside the god continuously. As minutes pass by, Xeno Goku then went on to switch positions and the Saiyan knew that it would be enough to satisfy her needs and desire in the end. While Xeno Goku was thrusting in Vados, he was hitting her g-spot. She loved how Xeno Goku was so deep in her, they continued to thrust deeply for them to enjoy and to endure.

The sex continued on as Xeno Goku was switching positions with Vados, to make their sex more erotic and steamy.

* * *

At the Sacred World of the Kais, Elder Kai along with Shin and Kibito were getting worried about these shaking waves in the universe. They all sensed what was happening.

"At this rate..." Shin gulped.

Elder Kai was furious, for obvious reasons! "DAMN YOU, GOKU!"

* * *

Anyway, Vados and the Saiyan still fucked and ravaged each other, and even went harder than before, shaking the entire universe even more!  
"Ahhhhhh!" the Saiyan cried in pleasure as he dominated Vados' insides. He fucked her more harder. He played with her breasts the entire time, his fingers digging in them. Each time he thrusted in her pussy, his cock went all the way inside her and was hitting her womb. His cock got bigger and harder and hotter inside her pussy!

"Oh~~!" Vados screamed in ecstasy. Her hips were buckling and giant waves of pleasure were sent out through her entire body the whole time. "Ho ho ho! My, my!" Vados went on top again and she started moving her hips faster, bouncing atop the Saiyan's lap, receiving more pleasure and ecstasy in her body and feeling the vibrations. "Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Oh Goku-sama…" Vados moaned. Her eyes rolling backwards in her head, including her tongue hanging out to the corner of her mouth, breathing heavily as Xeno Goku continued with his rough and powerful thrusting. They came several times by now!

They continued to fuck, at x1000+ Speed of Light and with Universal level of power, their juices flowing from each other onto one another. They couldn't count the number of thrusts and/or orgasms they did. Their bodies almost seemed like they were immortal, with infinite sex powers. They could fuck and orgasm and have almost have infinite juices during the whole fuck session. They felt like melting onto each other's bodies like melted chocolate as they fucked. Speaking of fucking, they continued. The Saiyan jack-hammed her as they thrusted like no tomorrow. He came inside her pussy multiple times by now, giving both of them even more pleasure.

"Oh. Oh...! Oh. Oh... Oh! Oh...I can't take much more of this! Fuck me harder!" Vados moaned. She was looking down, watching Xeno Goku plowing her vagina and how Xeno Goku continuously dominated the godly Angel.

"AHHHH!" the Saiyan's meaty cock was devouring Vados' body, loving Vados' soft, hot and wet pussy. He loved whenever Vados' pussy juice spurted on his dick. He enjoyed the jazucci sensation when the angel came on his cock. He came lots inside her pussy, filling it to the brim with thick, hot, sticky white liquid. Both of them felt like they were becoming more powerful as they fucked each other!

"Oh yes! OH YES!" Vados loved the Saiyan's dick and her pussy devoured it as her body was burning up. Her breasts bounced around with every thrust. She orgasmed wildly for the millionth time. "YES! YES! YES! RIGHT THERE! PLEASURE THIS GOOD SO GOOD YES!" Vados cried.

He held onto her large breasts and sinked his fingers in like the breasts were a swamp. Fucked her, pounded her, pumped her, thrusted her, drilled her, jack-hammered her. He fucked her pussy in many ways: doggy style, cowgirl, reverse cowgirl, and in a sitting position so they could kiss easily. He also played, sucked and fondled her large breasts all the time, enjoying them a lot. The bed rocked the whole time, both were moaning loudly and breathing heavily, both spraying their juices on each other and they kept on going! It was simply...amazing.

She moaned more as the Saiyan thrusted hard and deep into her pussy making her cum some more as her breasts were being fondled by his hands. She was cumming so soon as Xeno Goku continued to thrust into her like crazy.

"YES! YES! YES! GIVE IT TO ME! POUND ME!" Vados screamed.

The sex lasted on for hours and hours, switching position after position. The universe was barely hanging on!

"Ah...Ah... Ah... Ah...! Ah. Ah... Ah! Ah... It feels so incredible! OH YES!" Vados moaned before crying in pleasure.

He had his hands digging in her breasts still. And as soon as Vados' cum sprayed around his cock, he finished inside her with a big load. "I'm cumming again!" He came inside her for the millionth time, filling her up and also pressing his face firmly in her boobies as he was unloading himself inside.

And so... After fucking for what seemed like an eternity or forever, and cumming god knows how many times and sharing god knows how much juice, and almost destroying the universe, they finally finished.

"My my, that was smashing~! I really enjoyed myself.~" Vados smiled brightly. She was now covered in Xeno Goku's cum after sending her a huge amount from pounding her so much.

"Me too, Vados." The Saiyan smiled and they shared kisses to end the session. Xeno Goku loved having sex with a god. "So how was it, all together?"

"It was… was beyond amazing, Goku-sama. It was like how I imagined it, and for that I would like to thank you for having sex with me." Vados thanked him.

"That's good to hear, but we should get back before Champa gets angry."

"Yes, I believe we should we get back.'' She giggled before cleaning herself up using her magic.

Xeno Goku put his clothes back on. Same goes to Vados. Afterward, before they can leave, Vados then started to speak. "Goku-sama, if you like, you can have sex with me anytime you'd like. All you have to do is call for me." Vados offered.

"Really?! Awesome! Still, I'm flattered that a god has such interest in me." Xeno Goku admitted with a laugh. "I'll take the offer. Now let's get back."

"Agreed." They kissed one more time, before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

"Just one Kakarot is bad enough! We don't need two!" Vegeta exclaimed.

In a way, he had a good point. But...Xeno Goku wasn't going anywhere! In fact, in the few months that he had visited the main timeline, he made friends all over the different universes. He was basically Goku, but smarter. So imagine that along with his impressive strength, speed, and endurance. Because of all of this, Xeno Goku managed to not only make allies everywhere he went, but also made dozens of ladyfriends as well.

He managed to travel anywhere he wanted to, using a spaceship. Also during his long travels, he wanted to locate the Super Dragon Balls. It wouldn't be easy, though.

* * *

In Universe 7's Earth's Hell, Dr. Myuu, a Machine Mutant that was defeated previously by Goku and his friends, met up with the infamous Dr. Gero. Seeing that the two share in common the fact that Goku is their sworn enemy, they team up in order to exact their vengeance. They devised a plan together to build a new Android 17, and then proceed to contact the existing one still residing on Earth, who was brainwashed into being a villain again thanks to some help from a powerful wizard from Hell.

Standing on a cliff, Android 17 was surrounded by a black aura. He heard a voice telling him that "They are two parts of a whole." In Hell, another 17, Hell Fighter 17, was surrounded by a similar aura. The newly designed Hell Fighter 17 was standing next to Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu. The two doctors were looking at a big crystal ball, watching the original Android 17 on Earth. Because the new and old Android 17's were two halves of a more perfect whole, they were creating a rift between Earth and Hell.

The two mad scientists carry out this ingenious plan, and the two androids open a rift to Earth between hell, allowing all the past villains from the _Dragon Ball_ franchise to escape and cause mass chaos in the cities. Our main heroes see a big black hole swirling in the sky as a result of this event. All around the world, people could see the hole in the sky.

Goku commented on the evil energy that he sensed. "Man, this is pretty crazy... We gotta stop these guys, now!"

Vegeta had to agree. "Yes, let's kill these idiots...again!"

The two mighty Saiyans, along with other strong Z Fighters, headed out into the world to defend the people and cities from all of the newly resurrected villains.

* * *

Meanwhile, Xeno Goku went to a planet in Universe 1. The planet was beautiful and mostly purple-bluish in color. Only beautiful and gorgeous women were on this planet, surprisingly enough.

He had visited this place many times before, and knew all of the ladies on it. He went around greeting and kissing each girl one-by-one. His goal was to reach the top of the mountains, where he would meet up with the queen of the planet. He knew her as well. But, the women on the planet requested for him to kiss all of them before meeting up with her. Which he didn't mind, of course!

When he finally reached the queen's throne, he smiled at her. ''Hello, Queen Aurora.'' He bent down and kissed her hand.

"Greetings, Goku-sama. Nice to see you again.'' Queen Aurora smiled brightly. She was an extremely beautiful woman with golden armor and blue hair.

Afterwards, Xeno Goku talked with the queen for while and also kissed her as well. He wondered if she knew the location of a Super Dragon Ball, but she unfortunately did not.

* * *

Back on Earth, people are in panic and mass chaos erupts in the cities, as dozens of villains terrorize everywhere!

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten & Trunks fused as Gotenks, Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, 18, and Mr Buu battled many familiar villains. Most were not much of a challenge, which disappointed Goku. They easily killed beings such as Pui Pui (by Piccolo), Yakon (by 18), Babidi (by Buu, again), Cooler (by Vegeta). Also, General Blue and his army, zombies, vampires, then Hitler and his army were killed Gotenks. Vegeta then killed Nappa, Zarbon, Dodoria, Jeice, Cui, and Appule, which were characters that he pretty much killed previously.

Mr Buu managed to turn dozens of other zombies, and tons of Saibamen into candy for himself. Guldo, Recoome, Burter were killed by Piccolo. Android 19, Turles, Lord Slug, Dr Wheelo, Raditz, and numerous others were destroyed by 18, Krillin and Tien.

Zangya revived with the Bojack gang. The Bojack gang were destroyed by Gohan easily. However, Zangya escaped from the Z Fighters before getting killed. She was scared to fight anyone, and escaped into space for her own adventures. Maybe she would encounter Xeno Goku at some point.

"That was easily." Goku sighed. He missed battling powerful opponents. Maybe they would show up again... someday.

Evil Kid Buu also revived! He was about to be taken care of by Vegeta (since he wanted revenge against the pink beast), but instead Mr Buu stepped in.

"Me don't like you! Buu kill you!" Mr Buu had trained a lot since he and Kid Buu had their fight a while back. So, after taking a few punches, Mr Buu killed Kid Buu with a powerful Kamehameha.

After that, Broly then revealed himself! "Hahahaha! Kakarot, prepare to die!" He laughed evilly, in his powered up LSSJ form.

Goku smirked. "Hey, Broly. Looks like you've gotten stronger. But...it's not enough! AHHH!" Goku yelled as he transformed into a Super Saiyan God.

"...Kakarot, what's that form? WHAT IS THAT?!" Broly was shaken up, and also confused.

"I'm in a world that you'll never know.'' Goku said, then he annihilated Broly with a single ki blast.

It seemed like Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero had their plans ruined. They didn't realize that Goku and the group were so damn powerful! They were about to send Hell Fighter 17 through the portal to Earth, as a final effort. Then, he could merge with the brainwashed regular 17 and form Super 17.

However, thanks to help from 18 and Krillin, 17 managed to get out of the brainwash technique. After that, the portal between Hell and Earth suddenly disappeared. This caused the two doctors and Hell 17 to stay back in Hell, along with the baddies that were recently killed again. This plan couldn't work a second time.

"BLAST IT ALL!" Dr Gero yelled in Hell.

(scene change)

In an abandoned town, Cell had been revived as well. But unlike the other bad guys, he was smart and decided not to engage the Z Fighters yet. Instead, he began his newest plan: to extract the dna of powerful warriors that he would find on the Earth!

You see, Goku and Vegeta and other strong Z fighters had battled powerful foes on the planet during Dragon Ball Super. Because of this, traces of dna were scattered everywhere. Cell wanted to extract them, to increase his current power based on the dna he collected. He kept a low profile as he went around to find what he was looking for.

It was an evil plan, and also genius at once.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Universe 6, Xeno Goku met up with Vados once again.

"Hello, how are you today?" Vados asked kindly.

"I'm doing good!" Xeno Goku embraced the beautiful angel.

They talked for a bit, then began training again.

Champa then showed up. "Hey, it's you again! What's the big idea?"

Xeno Goku tried to act normal, but it was tough to do that with Champa around. "Oh, hey. Could you give us some private time, sir?" He asked the fat god.

"Private time, you say? Hahahahaha!" Champa laughed. "I think not. I think it's time you-'' he was interrupted by something hitting him! It was a large pizza box, threw to him by his brother Beerus.

Beerus smirked evilly. "Oh, sorry Champa. I was just sending you some tasty food."

Champa rose up again, angry. "Just sending me some food?! You could have just handed it to me, dumbbell!"

Beerus shrugged. "Eh, I suppose. But that's not as fun to do."

Champa sighed, holding the pizza box. He turned to talk to Vados and Xeno Goku again. "So anyway...wait, WHAT!?"

By that time, Vados and Xeno Goku had taken off!

(scene change)

Xeno Goku met with Vados in the secret chamber of the gods, while Lord Champa was eating till his heart's content. Knowing he'd be busy, Vados decided to have some fun with the Saiyan.

They banged each other's brains out for several hours! They switched positions once in a while, as they fucked and kissed a million times. Xeno Goku also continuously played with her large and soft breasts.

"Oh, yes! Keep going, Goku-sama! Yes...YES!" Vados moaned wildly.

They kept on fucking like no tomorrow, hoping that the universe would hold itself together during this session. They shared many kisses as they fucked each other and had countless orgasms.

Once they did finally finish, Xeno Goku tit-fucked Vados, then face-fucked her as well. He came all over her breasts and face once finished.

"That was splendid! Just like last time, hohoho!" Vados giggled, then used magic to clean herself up.

Xeno Goku nodded in agreement. "Hell yeah. By the way... Do you know where I can find Hit? I would like to train with him."

Vados nodded. "Yes. I can take you to him, if you wish."

"That would be great! Thanks." Xeno Goku smiled and kissed the Angel., as her magic cleaned him up as well.

Vados kissed back as he got ahold of Vados. She took him to a certain planet where to meet with Hit.

* * *

Back on Earth, people were getting suspicious of Mr Satan/Hercule. Mainly because they had witnessed Goku and the Z Fighters kill the bad guys that had invaded the planet, and Hercule was nowhere to be seen.

He was trying to clear the air on national TV. "Listen folks, those guys out there... They're my uh...minions! That's right! We're all great friends and all! Hahahahaha!" He laughed nervously, with sweatdrops on his face.

It seemed like the people bought it... Sort of.

Piccolo was on a cliff, the wind blowing his white cape around. He chuckled to himself, having sensed what Hercule was saying. "That guy, I swear."

* * *

After Xeno Goku trained with Hit, he met up with the two Saiyan hotties, Caulifla and Kale. "Goku-senpai!" They both yelled in excitement, as they leaped to him and hugged him tightly. They had a "teacher/student" type of relationship, that could have benefits as well.

"Hello girls, how are you today?" He asked them, patting them on their heads.

"We're fine." Caulifla and Kale said in unison. "Are you ready to train with us?" Caulifla asked him. Kale then said, "I won't hold back this time, and neither will Sis.''

"Yes, I am. Let's go!" Xeno Goku smiled and powered up to Super Saiyan. He was heavily suppressed for the training session.

Caulifla transformed into Super Saiyan 2, while Kale went Controlled Legendary SSJ.

They trained together for about an hour. They had trained before this time (not too seriously), but now the two Saiyan chicks went all out during this session. However, with Xeno Goku's amazing speed and power, he had noting to worry about. The one thing that would get to him sometimes was the fact that Caulifla and Kale were just so damn hot, so Xeno Goku got distracted at certain points.

After they finished, Xeno Goku made a suggestion. "Let's take this to a private area." He smirked a little, then kissed them both.

The Saiyan ladies looked at each other. They had an idea on what was going to be happening, but they won't quite sure. For them, if it was what they were thinking, it was a dream come true.


	3. Chapter 3

Xeno Goku led Caulifla and Kale to a special private room. Once they were all settled in, their fun could begin.

He had them lay on a fancy looking bed. After that, he undressed them both, and allowed them to undress him. The two Saiyan chicks gave him a double blowjob, and it felt amazing! "Oh yeah...that's it, ladies. That's it..." Xeno Goku moaned.

After they made him cum in their mouths, Xeno Goku was ready to bang them. "Which one of you should I fuck first?" He smirked. He then decided on Kale first. Xeno Goku was pumping into Kale (in her true Lssj form), so much that it was too much for her stomach to handle. His dick would reach to her belt.

"Oh god, Goku-sama...HARDER! GAAAAAHA!" Kale moaned in pleasure.

Xeno Goku fucked her, both of them feeling great pleasure. They shared many orgasms as they switched positions, and Caulifla managed to help them out by playing with their bodies during the sex.

As the threesome continued on, Xeno Goku fucked Caulifla and Kale at his best possible. He enjoyed kissing them, fucking them, cumming in them, hearing their moans, and playing with their breasts that were huge due to their high SSJ status.

"I'm going to cum again you two," Xeno Goku told them as he was thrusting furiously, shaking the world of where they were located.

"Cum inside us, Goku-sama!" Kale moaned and cried.

"C'mon already! Cum, Goku-senpai!" Caulifla moaned too.

"Very well. GAAHH!" Xeno Goku came in them without restraint.

* * *

Back on Earth, Cell continued going around with a low profile to gather new cells for his being. He ultimately found cells from Blue Goku, Blue Vegeta, SSJ Rage Future Trunks, Golden Frieza, Beerus, Hit, Android 17, Ultimate Gohan, Future Zamasu, Rose Goku Black, Fusion Zamasu, and finally Vegito Blue. Due to all of this findings, he ended up becoming more powerful than he ever could have imagined!

However, Android 17 spotted Cell one night while he was on park ranger duty. "It can't be..." 17's eyes widened. He had to warn Goku and the others, and fast!

* * *

Later, the two hot Saiyan chicks fused together! It was Kefla, showing off her amazing power to her master. "What do you think, Goku-samasenpai?!" Kefla yelled in her double voice with joy.

"...I think I'm in love." He said simply.

Kefla smirked. And soon, they were fucking! "OH YES SENPAI, YES!" Kefla moaned with all her might. She was being banged in her SSj2 form.

Xeno Goku went nuts and they fucked for a long while! Shaking the nameless planet like crazy as a result.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah! Ah... It feels so incredible, Goku-senpai! No wonder the ladies are so drawn to you! OH YES!" Kefla moaned before crying in pleasure.

They both had endless orgasms in the end.

* * *

That night on Earth was when Cell finally made his move on Goku and the others.

Goku and co. sensed Cell's energy near a city. They all traveled there in no time: Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and 17.

Cell smirked upon seeing the familiar faces of his enemies. "Ah... Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and even Android 17. What a surprise. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" He said in his gentleman-like voice.

"Cell, when will you ever give up your evil ways?' Goku grimaced.

"So are you going to make another Cell Games, or something silly like that?" Vegeta asked sarcastically.

Cell laughed. "Hahahahah! No. In fact, I'm just cutting to the chase this time. I'm quite angry, ready for revenge, and with a fresh new power level!" Cell then powered up, shaking the Earth with his might.

The warriors were surprised by the power they sensed from Cell. "Wow, you've really gotten stronger haven't you?" Gohan was ready to power up as well. "But don't think that I'll go easy on you, Cell! Remember I killed you once before!"

Goku powered up, then Vegeta punched him in the shoulder. "Stop, Kakarot. Don't you realize you can just press the Zeno Button, and he'll show up?"

17's face lit-up with hope. "Yes...That's right. We could do that instead."

Goku scratched his head. "I dunno guys. That sounds boring, since this'll end too fast!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Look Kakarot, it's either we fight Cell and lose, or call Zeno and win. Sounds simple to me."

Goku sighed. "Okay, fine." He took out the Zeno Button from his pocket. "Alright Cell, here's the deal. Either you leave and never harm anyone again, or I'll push this button to end you once and for all!"

Cell's sides were hurting from laughter. "WHAT!? Goku, you are even dumber than I remember! I mean come on, you have a BUTTON in your hands! What is this, a gameshow?" Cell laughed more, then powered up further.

"...Ah f*uck it, just gimme the goddamn button!" Vegeta cursed Team Four Star style. He grabbed the Zeno Button from Goku's hands and pressed it himself!

"Cell, you do realize that Zeno is the single most important being in all of existence? No one has power or authority above him. He can wipe out all of reality in the blink of an eye, if he ever wanted to!" Gohan tried to explain to Cell.

"You guys are hilarious. This must be my lucky day for destroying imbeciles. I mean, what being like that could possibly exist?" Cell was about to kill Goku and the Z Fighters!

"...THAT's who. Right over there!" Goku pointed behind Cell.

Cell turned around, and saw Zeno himself! "You're...the great Zeno?"

Zeno smiled and nodded. "Uh-huh."

Cell laughed more at the sight of this colorful alien-looking child. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" That is, until Zeno found him annoying... and wiped him out, instantly!

That's the problem with Dragon Ball Super. There wasn't really any tension or danger, because everything could be solved with the press with a button.

But hey, don't look at me. I didn't make the rules.

* * *

Later on after his sex with Kefla ended, Xeno Goku continued to search the universes for the Super Dragon Balls. He battled foes, and banged beautiful women along the way. He had only three Super Dragon Balls so far, though. So this would be a long adventure for him! He had his eye on the other hot angel chicks to bang next, which would be Cus and Marcarita.


	4. AN 1

**_Author's Note:_** Hey guys, I'm just letting you know that I am currently re-writing this story. Why? Well because I want it to match how the actual Dragon Ball Super ending was. So for example, in my story I had universes still erased. But as we all know, all universes were restored with the Super Dragon Balls by Android 17. So basically I need to re-write some stuff to make it match together better.

If any of you were wondering what was taking so long, I have been busy in real recently. But now things are getting easier to handle, so I can resume this story.

* * *

Here is the current harem list for Xeno Goku:

 **Vados**

 **Cus**

 **Marcarita**

 **Queen Priest**

 **Zangya**

 **Females Across the 12 Universes**

 **Xeno Chi-Chi**

 **Xeno Bulma**

 **Xeno 18**

 **Xeno Videl**

 **Xeno Bulla**

 **Caulifla & Kale**

 **Android 21**

 ** **Brianne de Chateau and her friends** **

(If any of you want other ladies apart of this harem, you can request them in the review section or in a PM to me.

Well that's pretty much it for now. See you all soon!

* * *

 **UPDATE:** I have updated things, so Jiren and other characters were brought back. They, along with new members of Xeno Goku's harem, will debut in the next new chapter, which I am currently working on. It should be released sometime in June.


	5. AN 2

A/N: Hey everyone, unfortunately I have some very bad news. I will be officially ending this story, as of now.

So here's what happened: My PC has had issues since around Late May-early June of this year. And my PC is pretty old by now, so I guess it was bound to happen at some point. I just hoped that it wouldn't have been during that particular point, since I was working on the next chapter of this story and had good progress. And now I've had to fix my PC by cleaning it from viruses and such. In the process, I have lost a lot of documents and notes, including the stuff I had written for this fanfic.

Unfortunately though, since I've lost interest and motivation in this fanfic, I will be ending it now. I would have continued this story if my PC hadn't done all this shit and caused me so much trouble since early June. This is actually while I haven't been on this site too much in a while. I even thought that watching the new Dragon Ball Heroes anime would have refreshed my mind, but I am disappointed with how it's being executed. The episodes aren't that long, and the fights seem like ones from the usual DB Heroes previews that they've done in the past dozens of times already.

But I just wanted you guys to all know this in an authors note, so that you know what's going on behind the scenes. I'm sure that you'll all be upset, but life gets in the way sometimes and there's nothing we can do. I'm truly sorry about this. It is indeed frustrating, but not everything can go our way all the time.

However, I am thinking of adopting this story to another author on this site. This way the fans can still read the story and it won't end for good. If you are interested in adopting this fanfiction, PM me and we can talk things over.

Again, I am sorry for what happened. T_T


	6. Enter: Moro the Planet Eater

**A/N - Alright guys, here's the deal: I decided to return to this story! I know you all must be surprised at this, but allow me to explain this great news. I've been reading the latest arc of the Dragon Ball Super manga, and I'm very much enjoying it. I think Moro is a cool villain with interesting powers, and I'm very interested in reading more of him and this current arc, which is all manga-exclusive right now.  
**

 **Another thing, is that I'm excited about what plotlines get introduced in Super Dragon Ball Heroes. So far, we've seen things like Grand Priest Goku, Jiren vs Cumber, SSJ4 Xeno Vegito, and also a new Tuffled version of Vegeta. All of that I think is super neat. So that's how I've been really inspired recently to start writing this story again!**

 **I do want to apologize to all of you for the fact that I've been away from this story for so long. That PC shit from last year really messed up my plans for quite a while. But now I'm back, and ready to deliver more greatness. What I'll be doing is taking plots from the manga and Dragon Ball Heroes for some plot ideas in my story, and I'll balance that all with Xeno Goku's story, and also his harem. I will also dig deeper into the lore/universe of the series.**

 **I also added a power levels list at the end, just for silly fun. LOL!**

 **If you have any suggestions for girls to be added to the harem, let me know in PM or in a review.** **Hope you all enjoy the story's revival! And as always, thanks for sticking with me, and thanks for reading my stories.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Moro, the Planet-Eater!**

Some time has passed since Xeno Goku began his journey across the multiverse, collecting the Super Dragon Balls. By this point in time, he had five of them so only two more were needed for him to finally make his ultimate wish. What was his wish, you ask? Well, we shall eventually find out when the time comes. By this point in our story, Xeno Goku has mated with billions to possibly trillions of females across the entire multiverse, consisting of all 12 Universes known in existence.

Currently, Xeno Goku was in a large orgy which included countless naked women who were apart of his ever-growing harem. Their love spot was up in a special room located in the 12th Universe ( **Ultimate Universe** ), where outer space could be seen through the windows of the room. The ladies included but were not limited to - Android 21, Towa, Zangya, Caulifla & Kale, Xeno Chi-Chi, Xeno Bulma, Xeno Videl, Xeno Android 18, Princess Snake, Vados, Cus, Marcarita, Xeno Bulla, as well as the ladies from Universe 2 such as the Kamikaze Fireballs and Vikal. XG had kissed with them a million times before the big orgy began.

Not long ago, Xeno Goku had challenged Mira to a battle for Towa's hand. Mira ended up losing, since Xeno Goku utilized his Super Saiyan 4 form. He also ended up destroying the Demon Realm, reducing it to ashes and darkness. With Mira dead and gone, Xeno Goku gladly accepted Towa into his large harem. However, he knew that somewhere in the universe, Demon King Dabura would show up again with godly Demon powers. When that day would come, Xeno Goku would have to battle against him, and he wasn't sure if he could beat Dabura.

Also, the aforementioned Xeno females had entered this dimension not too long after Xeno Goku had. Xeno Bulla was the most interesting of all, because she was Vegeta's daughter from a GT world in the future.

During his harem orgy, Xeno Goku had created dozens of clones of himself using a technique, so he could fuck each girl all at the same time! All of them were in heaven.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The ladies all screamed in ecstasy. XG was pounding their brains out with great force.

Caulifla and Kale were already used to fucking with Xeno Goku, since he was their mentor. But each time they did it with him, the session seemed better than last time. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, YESSSSSSSSSS!" They both screamed and had orgasms.

This orgy continued on for countless hours. However, before we dive into that for some more tasty detail...

(Universe 7)

On Earth, Goku and Vegeta had just recently defeated a powerful Saiyan known as Broly. His power threatened the entire universe, but thanks to the power of Gogeta Blue, they managed to defeat the insane Saiyan whose energy rivaled Beerus the God of Destruction. Suffice it to say, our two Saiyans emerged from those events stronger than ever.

Afterwards, following the ordeal surrounding Broly, Goku appeared at the Capsule Corporation in order to train with Vegeta in the Gravity Training Room.

"So what happened with you and Ultra Instinct?" Vegeta asked Goku as they were trading punches.

"Not much... I haven't been able to pull it off since the tournament." Goku admitted as he trained with Vegeta.

"Hmph! So you can't tap into it at will? What a useless technique!" Vegeta mocked the form that Goku couldn't access.

Suddenly, they are interrupted by Bulma, who asked them to come outside. "Guys! Mr. Satan called because a mysterious gang had showed up and they're attempting to kidnap Buu!"

"What?!" Goku then used his Instant Transmission to head there immediately, while Vegeta refused to go with him. He decided to fly there himself.

At Satan House, a group of people began to board Buu onto their spaceship. Mr. Satan attempted to stop them, to no avail. "What're you gonna do to Buu, you assholes!? Give Buu back!" However, he ended up getting shocked by a stun gun, putting him to sleep. During a dream he had, he battled against **SSJ Donald Trump**. What a crazy-ass dream, that's for sure.

Goku and Vegeta then show up. "Hey, you there! What do you plan on doing with Buu?" Goku asked the aliens.

The lead kidnapper was named Merus, and upon seeing the two Saiyans, he appeared to know who they are. _'Goku and Vegeta...?_ ' But before he can finish his thought, Goku attacked the other kidnappers. "... I'm sorry, but I must do this!" With no choice, Merus used his stun gun to put Goku and Vegeta to sleep. He then tells his men to take them along as well, as they can aid the aliens in their cause after he explains everything at their headquarters. "Let's go for a ride..."

As it turns out, the mysterious men needed Buu because the **Daikaioh** is still inside his body after being absorbed long ago. The Daikaioh's assistance was needed for a certain task.

(Back with Xeno Goku)

Xeno Goku continued his large orgy with dozens of beautiful ladies! He had his dick inside the mouths, butts, and pussies of every single lady that was present there. This was of course all thanks to the fact that he had created countless clones of himself, each one linked to the core of Xeno Goku who could feel the pleasure of everything all at once.

He could sense that Goku and Vegeta had recently defeated the Saiyan monster Broly. He could have went to Universe 7's Earth to fight Broly himself, but he didn't feel like it. He knew the Saiyans there would find a way to win in the end. Besides, Broly was basically just a male version of Kale, so the idea of Broly existing wasn't even remotely interesting to Xeno Goku. He was, however, interested in Cheelai; he figured he could add her to his harem at some point down the line. Especially since he had mastered a ki technique called " **Love Scent** " in which he can seduce any woman from any universe; it was similar to how a God of Destruction can **Hakai** basically anything. Instead this was a sort of like a ''love" version of that.

Master Roshi had attempted to secretly learn his power throughout his entire existence in life, but he never managed to do it. In fact, Xeno Goku was the first being to master this power, according to legends. Similarly to how the main Goku was the first mortal to achieve an Ultra Instinct form.

XG fucked the brains out of his harem of ladies. He loved every second he had with them, and they did as well. "Come on, ladies. Let me hear you scream!" He fucked all of them harder, deeper, and faster. He also had clones play with their bodies and breasts during the sex session. He fucked their butts, pussies, and mouths faster than the speed of light, causing the universe they were in to almost collapse at the extreme force.

He had each clone talk dirty with every lady who was there. "Who's your daddy, Cus?" He fucked Cus, the eldest sister of the Angels.

"Y-you are, sir...AHHHHHHHHN~!" Cus gasped and moaned as she came on his cock.

"You hangin' in there, Marcarita?" XG asked the hottie Angel with twintails.

"Just b-barely, my love...AHHHHHHHH!" Marcarita came harder.

"Vados, are you still with me?" XG smirked as he fucked his mate.

"I believe so...at least, I-I hope so my Lord...AHHHHHH, OH MY!" Vados' body shook as she felt herself spurting from her pussy.

"How's your master's cock, Towa?" He asked the hot demon chick, while he banged her mercilessly.

"It is fantastic, my d-dear! Keep going, don't stop! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Towa came strongly as XG plowed her more harder.

XG thrusted harder inside Vikal. "What about you? Are you still with me? Do you like my cock?" He teased her, a sexy-looking girl with wings.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Vikal couldn't answer, and instead she exploded her juices everywhere.

Princess Snake gasped and couldn't hold on, since she had a lower power level than the other ladies in the group. "Oh my..." her eyes rolled in the back of her head, as she fainted with cocks in her ass and pussy.

While looking out the window of the love room, XG could see a planet nearby in space that was getting decimated. It seemed his thrusting force was so strong, that he could destroy that nearby planet just by thrusting really hard. Thankfully it was a planet with no life on it; XG knew this because he had searched that planet previously in his travels.

(In space/Universe 7)

Goku and Vegeta then awakened, to see Jaco. It turned out that they were all on the Galactic Patrol HQ spaceship. "...Jaco? You're here?" Goku asked while rubbing his eyes.

Merus then appeared and apologizes to Goku for his actions. "I'm sorry for using that stun gun, but you two wouldn't listen to me. But now, we have important matters to discuss."

"Yeah, whatever." Vegeta growled. "So... Why do you punks need Buu, anyway?"

"A dangerous criminal has broken free of the Galactic Prison. And in order to recapture him, we need the assistance of a certain being... the Daikaioh." Merus explained.

"The Daikaioh...?" Goku and Vegeta both asked at once, in surprise.

"That's right..." Merus then explained the backstory to them both, as Jaco listened in.

 _10 million years ago, the Daikaioh and the South Supreme Kai engaged in battle with Moro, who uses his abilities to pelt comets down upon them from space. Using his powers, Moro absorbs life energy from a nearby planet, destroying its habitat and its creatures and he created a dense ball of energy, which he feasted upon. Growing even more powerful, Moro then unleashed a torrent of energy upon the Supreme Kais, who acknowledged that they cannot win._

 _"I can't believe he's launching actual comets at us!" Daikaioh was stupefied at this. Both him and the South Kai were battle worn._

 _Nearby, on a spaceship, the Galactic Police bare witness to the battle, identifying Moro as the being who had caused mass extinction on 320 planets. But they too acknowledged that it is beyond their power to capture him, and they decide to leave it to the Supreme Kais before moving further away. With no other choice, the Daikaioh decided to use up all of his God Power in order to seal away Moro's magic. This technique was created by the Daikaioh who never passed it on to anyone else, due to it being far too dangerous. Condensing a large amount of energy into his hands, the Daikaioh used the **Kai Kai Matoru** , which strikes Moro and incapacitated him. _

_This allowed the Galactic Patrol to imprison him, and he had stayed locked away..._

Until recently in the present day.

"...Well, Moro was still a capable fighter, even without magic, so... He was sentenced to death. Unfortunately, nobody could actually kill him, so he was instead given life imprisonment." Merus told the story to Goku, Vegeta, and Jaco.

"And this Moro is still alive after ten million years?" Vegeta asked.

"Whoa... this guy is old. So he managed to escape, huh?" Goku wondered himself.

"Yes. The seal on Moro's magic power broke, allowing him to escape from the Galactic Patrol's prison. I believe this is due to him regaining some of his magic." Merus told them.

"And what does any of this have to do with Buu?" Vegeta grunted.

"Five million years after Moro's capture, the great Lord of Lords was absorbed by Main Buu."

"Whatever your plan may be, Buu is unfortunately asleep right now. So we can't get any help until he wakes up, and that'll be days most likely." Vegeta told the honest truth.

And it was indeed true. The other members abroad the ship attempted to wake up Buu, but he was sound asleep. So it appeared that the Daikaioh inside Buu wouldn't be able to help out the heroes, until Buu got up. So instead, Goku offered to help them catch Moro, and Vegeta reluctantly decides to go along with it. Merus then asks Goku and Vegeta to join him as they visit the Galactic King.

Jaco reminded Goku of who the Galactic King was, since he was an idiot and didn't remember him. "Fool! He was there when you fought against Universe 6!"

"Oohh! That octopus-looking guy!" Goku shook his "hand", so to speak.

"I am no octopus..." The Galactic King told Goku, while having anime sweat-drops on his head. The Galactic King then bestows upon Goku and Vegeta the role of special members of the Galactic Patrol, with the title lasting until their capture of Moro. Jaco also offered them a set of clothing befitting the Galactic Patrol, and while though they turn it down, they still have the insignia attached to their own clothing due to the rules.

"So you two are now Galactic Patrolmen, just like me!" Jaco smiled and shook their hands.

After this, Jaco took the two Galactic Patrol Saiyans on a mission to capture some foes, who were stealing on another planet. Goku and Vegeta would now see firsthand how Galactic Patrolling was, and how much shit Jaco had gone through in the past.

(Back with Xeno Goku and his ladies)

Xeno Goku continued to plow his gorgeous women for hours and hours. The day would turn night, but the fucking never stopped. Xeno Goku had came in their mouths, butts, and pussies countless times by now, and he also sometimes had clones tit-fuck the ladies who had the biggest breasts in the group. During a few brief breaks he had, Xeno Goku would eat a Senzu bean and drink water to help his power and stamina.

XG teased Zangya who was getting the life pounded out of her. "Can you take anymore of my loving?"

"I...think so...OH GOD, I'm CUMMING!" Zangya gasped and came strongly.

As for the Xeno ladies, they were all barely hanging on themselves. Their power levels were not exactly the highest either, so they fainted before cumming on Xeno Goku's dicks. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Xeno Chi-Chi, Xeno Bulma, Xeno Videl, Xeno Android 18, and Xeno Bulla all passed out from XG's intense cocks.

Android 21 loved tasting XG's cum in her mouth. It was simply delicious. "Your cum is divine, my dear~ I want more of you! AHHHHH!" She moaned as XG's cocks fucked her insides with great power.

"That's right, my sexy Majin. Take your master's cocks, and with no regrets!" XG plowed her hard, making her gasp and cum strongly.

The Kamikaze Fireballs were in total ecstasy and stayed on Cloud 9 all session long. This team consisted of Ribrianne, Rozie, and Kakunsa. Them, along with all the other girls, could barely handle this heavenly session. "AHHHHHHHHHHH! YES! YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEES! FUCK US HARDER, MASTER!" They all continued to scream.

 _'Hehe, Son Goku and Prince Vegeta wish they had this type of thing...'_ XG thought to himself, as he was finally out of energy and Senzu beans to continue. He collapsed in the love room, with his harem of ladies passed out as well. The girls all had cum filled in their bellies and butts, plus their breasts and bodies had cum everywhere.

Xeno Goku was one hell of a lucky son-of-a-bitch, that's for certain.

(Universe 11)

Meanwhile, chaos had erupted in Universe 11 on a dark and stormy night. The evil ancient Saiyan Cumber had invaded this universe, taking down Dyspo and Toppo without any difficulty. As a result of his fellow Pride Troopers falling to this monster, Jiren the Gray confronted the savage foe head-on. "Get lost..." Jiren tried his usual way of scaring off an opponent, saying his famous line in a deep and threatening voice.

This usually made people shit their pants in terror. However, Cumber was nothing like that. "You'll be my next victim, Pride Trooper!" The evil Saiyan powered-up.

"You, defeat me? What rubbish." Jiren stood his ground. Jiren indeed is worthy of being called the strongest Mortal in all the universes. That was why he was confident he could defeat Cumber.

(Galactic Patrol HQ spaceship)

"Moro's power knows no limits..." Merus told the honest truth.

"What?! You mean he's getting stronger and stronger?!" Goku gulped.

"Yes. If we don't recapture him soon, things will go from bad to worse.."

BEEP BEEP!

Their spaceship soon received a report from another squad, who has found Moro's location. After pointing out the direction in which Moro is located, Goku attempted a search of his own. "Okay, lemme see here..." He put his two fingers on his forehead and closed his eyes. "..." He was concentrating on finding an energy source.

But while he was successful in finding him, Moro gave a sinister smile, seemingly knowing that Goku was on to him. "He noticed?!"

It seemed Moro was capable of telling when someone is sensing his energy, surprising the senser with his **Ki sense awareness.**

 _To be continued..._

* * *

Estimated Power Levels:

LSSJ Super Broly - 10.5 Septillion

Gogeta Blue - Over 11 Septillion

Jiren - Over 11 Septillion

Beerus - 10 Septillion

SSJ4 Xeno Goku - 400 Sextillion

Vados (suppressed) - 50 Septillion

Mr. Satan - 26

SSJ Donald Trump - ? ? ?


	7. Moro's Magic

**CHAPTER 5: Moro's Magic  
**

After attempting to find Moro's ki, Goku told Vegeta that Moro could sense that he was being searched for, and that it was like nothing he had ever felt before. "This guy is really something else..." Goku wasn't sure how to describe Moro.

"Does he have a massive ki signature? Or is it God ki?" Vegeta asked him.

"The ki itself isn't that huge. And it isn't quite like God ki, but it's terrifying for sure." Goku began to sweat. "His Ki felt like...a whole lot of people were screaming in pain." He gulped. And Jaco didn't like the sound of that.

Merus then explains that it is a result of Moro's ability to absorb the life force of planets, which he can then use as his own power. "That's why he has lived for so long." He explained to the Saiyans.

"How many people has he killed?" Goku asked.

"He has absorbed the energy from a countless number of planets. The exact number of people is unknown." Merus told him.

It seemed this Moro was definitely bad news.

(Another spaceship)

Elsewhere in space, Moro travels aboard a spaceship and told his pilot, Cranberry, how he is being searched for. "...Someone's onto me."

Moro appears as a large humanoid goat with front pointing horns on sides of his head. He appears very elderly, as he stands in a slouching-pose and has noticeable wrinkles with a scrawny, if not malnourished, frame, and a long white beard reaching his abdomen. He has long dark nails and tufts of fur on his shoulders. He dresses in long red robes with a hood, and has baggy dark pants with a fur pelt wrapped around his waist, and white bandages around his wrists and ankles.

After the pilot seemed surprised to hear the news, Moro then acknowledges that his magical abilities have declined to a pathetic level. "No matter... Besides, I'm seeking to restore my magic. I can hardly wait until we reach our destination." He smirked evilly.

He and his pilot were heading to New Namek, the current home of the Namekian race; the original planet was destroyed long ago by Frieza. The only Namekian characters that lived on Earth was of course Piccolo and Dende.

Once they would arrive on New Namek, Moro planned on absorbing it's life in order to stop anyone who would stand in his way.

(With Xeno Goku)

Xeno Goku decided to visit the Supreme Kai of Time, for some fun! He could find her in the Time Nest.

Her real name was Chronoa, and she's a deity who watches over the flow of time from the cosmos. Despite her young appearance, she is at least 75 million years old and was alive during the time period when Beerus sealed Old Kai in the Z-Sword, which would make her one of the oldest known living Supreme Kais. Also, Old Kai revealed at one point that he is about 1,000 years older than her, indicating she is the second oldest Supreme Kai living in Universe 7.

"Xeno Goku! It is a pleasure to see you again." Chronoa smiled and she jumped onto him, kissing him fiercely.

"It's great to see you as well. Do you mind transforming into your other form?" He asked after they kissed.

"Oh sure, no problem!" Chronoa seemed happy to do so. Chronoa possess a transformation known as Tokinokitara Kaihou ("Power of Time Unleashed"), which grants her a taller, more mature appearance. She looked like an adult with a much more shapely figure, and with longer hair and gold irises. She also changes her outfit's colors into white and yellow. It also gives her a Halo like that of Fused Zamasu when he was alive, only hers resembles a clock with the hands pointing at ten and two o'clock positions.

In this form, she has complete control of time. "We can have sex for as long as you want to." Chronoa gave him a gorgeous smile.

"In that case, let's fuck for infinity. Until you pass out, that is." Xeno Goku smirked. He pushed Chronoa on her comfy bed, and soon enough he got both of them naked. He inserted his cock inside her pussy. "Take this!" He plowed her with great force.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Oh Goku-sama…" Chronoa moaned, as he also played with and sucked on her large breasts.

The sex lasted for hours and hours, as they were switching position after position. The bed was always shaking back and forth because of Xeno Goku's rough and rapid thrusts given to the god Chronoa. "YES! YES! YES! GIVE IT TO ME GOKU! POUND ME!" Chronoa screamed, her eyes rolling backwards and her tongue hanging out from her mouth, breathing heavily as Xeno Goku continued with his rough and powerful thrusts.

XG eventually summoned his sex clones to do even more work on Chronoa. "Yes. Yes! YES! Give it to me Xeno, pleasure your god as much as you like!" Chronoa cried. Soon enough all three of her holes were filled with his cum. As he ravaged the time god longer, she finally collapsed on the bed from the clones that destroyed her insides.

The reason none of Xeno Goku's harem got pregnant yet was because of another power he used; an ability to stop his semen from producing a child once it would enter a womb. It was sort of like when a Saiyan suppresses their power against an opponent, but XG used it to not get anyone pregnant.

(Back with Goku and Vegeta)

Back on the vessel carrying the Galactic Patrol, Goku realizes which direction Moro appears to be heading toward, New Namek. Though he wondered how Moro could know of it, as the location was kept secret for it's own safety. "Wait... New Namek? What the...?"

''Moro is able to scan planets with life now that his abilities have returned to him.'' Merus explained. "So even they are not safe."

"...I think that Moro guy wants the Dragon Balls from New Namek!" Vegeta must have figured it out. Such a thing shocked both Goku and Jaco. Because of this, they had to catch up to Moro's spaceship no matter what.

As it turns out, Moro wanted a wish and his pilot Cranberry wanted a wish as well.

(Universe 11)

 **[Music: DB Xenoverse 2 OST - ''Final Boss Battle"]**

Cumber begins his battle with Jiren; the pair appear to be evenly matched in combat, though Jiren pressured Cumber into transforming into his Super Saiyan 3 Full Power form. "I shall not be defeated by the likes of you!" Cumber was pissed.

After that, their battle caused the planet to shake due to the immense power. Although Jiren still seemed to have the advantage over SSJ3 Full Power Cumber, but not enough to completely defeat him.

As the battle continued and the two of them exchanged blows, it was clear that Jiren had to go full power to win. He powered-up and shook the ground. "AHHHH!" Once he was finished, he emerged as Limit Breaker Jiren. "Time to end this." This was a power that rivaled even Mastered Ultra Instinct Goku back in the Tournament of Power.

He then slammed Cumber into space with a powerful kick, and then blasted his body with a deadly blast. The powerful explosion had defeated the evil Cumber.

"...It's over." Jiren crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Now Jiren could go to the aid of his fallen friends, Toppo and Dyspo.

"Y-You saved us, Jiren..." Toppo said weakly. Jiren picked them both up and went to heal them at a medical center.

(Planet Vampa)

After Xeno Goku finished up with Chronoa, he decided to pay a visit to Planet Vampa which was located in Universe 7.

He met up with Broly, Lemo, and Cheelai who live on this planet temporarily. He had no use for Lemo, so he ignored him for the most part. However, the biggest reason he came to this planet was to train with Broly, and then add Cheelai to his harem.

"You and me, Broly. Let's go!" Xeno Goku challenged the mighty Saiyan. He transformed into his SSJ4 form, which shocked Cheelai. "Oh wow, you're so strong!" Cheelai gasped, and she found herself falling for him due to his love powers. Xeno Goku had mastered the ability so well that he could bring any woman to his knees.

It was similar to mind control, but XG didn't like calling it that. Think of it like when Babidi took over the minds of evil people; if you all remember, they had the will to resist like Majin Vegeta did. However, when it came to Xeno Goku's love ki control, it seemed that no woman could find a way to resist or destroy the spell that took them over.

 **[Music: DB Xenoverse 2 OST - ''Vs Frieza and Cooler'' Theme]**

SSJ4 Xeno Goku battled with LSSJ Broly, and it seemed Broly had the upper-hand. "GAHHH!" XG yelled as he was tossed into a rock.

"Is that all?" Broly snarled.

XG had no choice but to call his best friend, Xeno Vegeta! That's right. And now that he showed up on the planet via master teleportation, he fused together with XG using the Potara Earrings. This formed the mighty SSJ4 Xeno Vegito! "ALRIGHT!" He yelled.

Broly almost shat himself at the sight of such a being. "Another fusion...? No matter, let's keep going!" Big mistake indeed.

SSJ4 Xeno Vegito managed to defeat Broly without too much difficulty, using a Final Kamehameha. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Broly yelled in pain.

It seemed Broly had the privilege to be beaten by two different versions of a Goku/Vegeta fusion in one lifetime. After he unfused, Xeno Goku thanked Xeno Vegeta and XV left. It's implied that Xeno Vegeta has a harem elsewhere in the multiverse and he was keeping it a secret from XG.

Now XG had Cheelai all to himself, once Lemo was knocked-out. "You ready?" He asked, with his large cock ready to go. "Y-Yes...Goku-sama..." Cheelai was ready to be pounded, as her clothes and scouter were removed."Will you give your life, mind, and body to me forever?" He asked her. It was the usual oath that each girl had to give to him.

"Yes...I will give you everything, forever." Cheelai said as her mind went blank. The effects of the love scent grew stronger.

With that being said, XG fucked Cheelai for hours while Broly and Lemo were out-cold and dying.

He could also sense that Moro was close to New Namek; he had to admit that Moro's ki was scary. He decided not to worry about him for now, and he just fucked the brains out of Cheelai. "OH GOKU-SAMA! FUCK ME HARDER, YEEEESSS!" Cheelai screamed.

Their sex session would last a while, as Xeno Goku pounded her 3 holes. He squeezed her big green breasts as he enjoyed her body even more.

(New Namek)

On New Namek, Moori and a pair of young Namekians see Moro's ship which begins to descend on the planet. "Who is that...?" Moori had a bad feeling.

As this is happening, Goku in an urgent manner decides that they need to teleport to the planet immediately, as they do not have time for Good Buu to awaken. "Let's go, Vegeta!" He takes Vegeta along with him. The two Saiyans arrive at the planet and greet Moori, just in time for Moro to land.

"Son Goku?" Moori asked, remembering who he is.

"Yup, it's me! Nice to see you all again." Goku smiled. But then he had a stern look as he witnessed Moro's ship getting settled. "Guys, things are about to get hairy." He warned Moori of the current events. "You all should grab the Dragon Balls and get them somewhere safe."

From above, Moro witnesses the Saiyans arrival and noted the spectacular amount of energy that Goku possesses. The Namekians soon grab the Dragon Balls and flee the area.

"Kakarot, you're right about Moro's ominous Ki. But... he is not battle worthy." Vegeta seemed cocky, like always. He even said this despite Goku's bad feeling.

Moro disembarks from the ship as Goku calls out to him to turn back and return to prison, but he is ignored. "...I don't think so. You must be the one who sensed me earlier." Moro smirked. He then used his powers to pull Esca, a young Namekian, from hiding and grabs him by the neck. "I'll be labeling you as my food."

"Oh no!" Goku yelled in response.

As Moro begins to choke the child, Vegeta suddenly kicked him out of his grasp, grabbing the child and returning him to his elder. It seemed Vegeta wanted to repay the pain that he caused the Namekians many years prior. "You'll be fighting with me first, Moro." While Moro got distracted by Vegeta, the Namekians made sure that they, along with the Dragon Balls, were in a safe place.

 **[Music: DB Xenoverse OST - ''Theme of the Underground Lake'']**

"How dare you..." Moro stared at Vegeta. "You ruined my first meal in a long time... If you want to be my first victim, so be it." Moro was ready to fight him.

Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan and attacks him head-on, but he struggles to land a blow. "Arghhhh!" Vegeta yelled as he missed a bunch of punches and kicks. As Vegeta charged towards him again, Moro uses his abilities to throw Vegeta towards the ground and rocks without using his hands. "Ha! Is that all?" Moro smirked evilly.

But he is then surprised to find Vegeta still standing, now having transformed into a Super Saiyan God. "So... Shall we continue?" He gave a cocky smile.

Moro then attempts to use the same magic ability again, but this time was unable to latch on to his target. Instead he got struck with a kick to the face in retaliation. "Ha! Take that, old man!" Vegeta trashed him.

Voicing his disappointment at Moro's level, Vegeta casually then destroys a tree that was meant to impale him as well as the rocks being thrown towards him. Moro used his powers to throw all of this, but nothing could stop Vegeta. "I've seen plenty of bizarre powers in my time fighting already. So what you are doing is nothing new to me."

Moro smirked and then removes his cloak, now ready to use his full magic. "Ohoho... You wish to witness my true magic? Very well, then."

Back aboard the Galactic Patrol ship, Merus decided to head back to HQ as they will still require the Daikaioh who was inside Good Buu. When Jaco told him that the Saiyans have a decent chance of winning, Merus says that it is very unlikely that they will win.

At the battlefield, Goku butted-in before Vegeta would battle with Moro again. "We know all about your ability to absorb life energy, something you had recently attempted to do with Esca."

"Oh? It seems you're not entirely ignorant then..." Moro glared at Goku. Moro was also able to use the energy that he steals from planets in his attacks. "RRRRRRHH!" Moro then summoned a wave of energy upwards out of the ground from the very planet itself, which catches Vegeta by surprise and made him falter. "This attack is not just from my power alone, but also from the planet itself. And this one, New Namek, has exceptional energy."

Goku and Vegeta were shocked at such a power.

On the run, Vegeta took to the air to escape but is then struck by several torrents of energy from behind that sent him back to the ground. "GAHHH! Damn it!" Vegeta then charges at Moro, who in response brings up another wave of energy in front of himself as a shield. "It's no use. You can't lay a finger on me now." Moro smirked.

When Goku offered to switch places with Vegeta, he is denied. "No Kakarot! This guy is mine, damn it!" Vegeta then explained to Moro that he'll soon reach his limit if he keeps using the same move, but Moro tells him it has no limit as he can continue to use it until the planet itself has been extinguished.

Moro asks Vegeta if he knows anything about the Dragon Balls, and when Vegeta says he is unaware of the details (lying about it), Moro attempts to finish him off. "Then die!"

Vegeta is able to fend off Moro. "You know, at the height of my power, you Vegeta would have been nothing more than an insect to me!" Moro explained as he attacked Vegeta more. It seemed he desires his full strength to be given back to him that he lost in his many years spent in confinement.

Vegeta then decided to stop playing possum and he powered up to Super Saiyan Blue. "AHHHHH!" He yelled with power.

Surprised at his new level of power, Moro created even more attacks to finish him off, but Vegeta powers up to SSJ Blue Evolution to easily outmaneuver everything thrown at him. He then kicked Moro hard in the stomach, which sent him crashing into the sea. By this point, Moro's pilot was getting worried.

 **[Music: Dark & Ominous Soundtrack]**

Moro soon emerges from the water. During this time, Goku warns Vegeta of something weird going on during the battle. "Vegeta, be careful! Something very strange is going on!" He called out to his friend, as he looked at his hands and around at the surrounding trees.

Moro charges up an energy attack which grows more powerful as he steals energy away from the planet, Goku, Vegeta and the Namekians, causing them to grow faint.

"What the...?" Vegeta wondered as he went back to base suddenly. Goku also had a bad feeling. "Uh oh..."

To Goku and Vegeta's surprise, Moro didn't throw the attack but instead condenses it and ate it, granting him another power-up. He then noticed Cranberry trying to escape, since he thought that Moro would lose. "I don't think so..." He began using his Telekinesis to set the spaceship back down. "Calm your nerves, Cranberry. I shall not lose this fight."

"HAAAAAAH!" Vegeta attempted to turn into a Super Saiyan Blue again, but he was unable to. "...I can't power-up! D-Damn it!" He couldn't turn into a regular SSJ.

Goku gulped in fear. "Oh great..."

Now much powerful than before and Vegeta now weaker, Moro quickly grabbed him and tossed him hard. "There's nothing you two can do to stop me!"

It seemed things weren't looking good for our heroes.

(Space)

After Xeno Goku finished with Cheelai on Planet Vampa, he went back to his journey to find the rest of the Super Dragon Balls. He figured the last two balls would be the hardest to find. And he wasn't allowed to ask any Angels, Supreme Kais or Gods of Destruction for help in finding them. This was a rogue mission for himself, after all.

He also thought about the possibility of Moro being the one who first mastered the Love scent technique that he owned. It might make sense, because Moro has lived for so long and he has weird magic powers. If that was indeed the case, then Xeno Goku planned on killing Moro at some point and robbing him of the magic powers, to further increase his own strength.

While he thought of possibilities, he went to several more planets and looked for the Super Dragon Balls. And as usual, he kissed and fucked any women that he found. No one would get in his way, no matter how antagonistic people thought he might have been.

* * *

 **A/N - Alright guys, another chapter down.**

 **As you all can see, things got pretty dark, interesting, and strange this time around. Plus a twist about Xeno Goku and his love powers was revealed.** **I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And If you want me to add girls from other anime series, let me know your list in the review section. I bet series like Naruto, Highschool DxD, Sword Art Online, and stuff like that will show up. It depends on what you guys suggest, but I will consider all options.**

 **Thanks for reading, and see you all next time!**

 **Xeno Goku's new Harem members (at the request of my reviewers): Cheelai, Supreme Kai of Time, Jerez/Heles, Caway, Cocotte.**


	8. Consequences (Final)

**CHAPTER 6: Multiverse Collapse**

Having gained more power, Moro now throws a drained Goku and Vegeta around with ease. "Darn it, I'm all outta power!" Goku whined as he was tossed by Moro.

"You longer you try to fight me, you more power you'll be drained of." Moro smirked. He then saw Vegeta attempting to strike back with his Galick Gun, but Moro simply swallowed the energy blast whole, to gain even more power still. "Damn you!" Vegeta cursed at the magical fiend.

By this point, the Namekians were getting really worried that the heroes were going to lose after all.

Goku attempted to use his Instant Transmission to teleport himself and Vegeta back to the Galactic Patrol, but he found that he did not have enough energy to do so. Also, a fusion against Moro was out of the question, since the two Saiyans were out of energy and wouldn't have time to do the dance. After being hit by a large energy blast that leaves a crater in the ground, Moro comments that "...Such powerful beings did not exist in my time, except for the Daikaioh, who stole my abilities." He grabs the two Saiyans by the neck and then absorbed the last bits of their energy, altering his appearance slightly to look more youthful.

Goku and Vegeta fell to the ground, with their eyes looking dead. Their bodies won't moving, but they were still just barely breathing.

With the battle over with, Cranberry went over to Moro. "Allow me to track down the Dragon Balls." He began using his Scouter, which pinpoints the location of the villages on the planet that should each hold a Dragon Ball. As Moro headed towards the nearest village, Cranberry asks "Sir... Are the two Saiyans dead?" Moro told him that those drained of energy will perish on their own, and they are no longer a concern of his. With that said, they use their spaceship to head off.

The nearby Namekians rushed over to the fallen Goku and Vegeta, to find them still breathing. "Oh, thank goodness we're not too late." They were about to save their lives.

(Beerus' Planet)

Meanwhile on Beerus' Planet, a bored Beerus was taking part in a fishing contest with the Oracle Fish. "I'm so bored..." Beerus yawned, as he held a fishing rod.

While this was happening, Whis notices a decline in energy on New Namek. "Hm..." Whis looked into his scepter, then informs Beerus of this, asking "Lord Beerus, are you fine with letting these events play out?" Beerus responded to him, "I'm fine with how things are going. That planet does not have any interesting food on it." It seemed he was as lazy as ever, despite being a God of Destruction.

"Besides, I'm clearly busy as you can see." Beerus grabbed a fish from the river.

"Indeed, my lord. You are very busy, it seems." Whis sighed, knowing that it was a lie. He watched his lord continuing to catch fish from the river.

(New Namek)

Three days later on New Namek, after the fearsome battle with Moro, Moori was watching over Goku and Vegeta who have slightly recovered due to Esca using his healing powers on them. Once the two Saiyans awaken in bed, they are informed that while they were asleep, Moro had attacked three villages and obtained three of the Dragon Balls. He was leaving behind a massive amount of destruction while trying to obtain all seven balls.

Just then, they feel the impact of Moro's power as he begins to attack Tsuburi's village. "Darn, and I can't even get to them..." As Goku laments the fact that he can not teleport over there to help, Moori tells him that they have assimilation as a last resort.

Several dozen of the strongest Namekian warriors from each village combined together, to form the mighty warrior named the "Namekian Savior", who headed to the village to confront Moro. "Alright villain, stand down or I'll use extreme force!" However... he was immediately killed in a single strike before he is unable to do anything! "GAHHHHH!"

As the Namekian villagers express their shock in what they just saw, Moro sarcastically apologized for killing him. "Ohoho... Who shall be my next victim, before I find the next Dragon Ball?"

Moori sensed what happened, and was devastated at the loss of their last hope, the Namekian Savior. Moro appears to have grown even more powerful in the time that the Saiyans were unconscious. Vegeta laments that all they've been able to do is hide away. Goku then asks how Moro was able to find the Dragon Balls, and Vegeta told him that Moro is locating the villages around Namek by picking up the ki of the Namekians in the same way that Frieza did long ago.

It was suggested that the Namekian survivors flee from the villages for the time being, and that they should suppress their own energy so that Moro would be unable to find them or the remaining Dragon Balls. However it was too late, since Moro was on a roll, slaughtering Namekians left and right. Eventually, Moro as continues to hunt down the Dragon Balls, he ended up having six of them in his possession. He then heads to the location of the final ball. "Almost done. I can hardly wait..."

During this time on Earth at The Lookout, Dende and Piccolo could sense that something terrible was happening on their home planet.

 _How would this arc end? We can only find out as more manga chapters are released!_

(Meanwhile)

Xeno Goku recently destroyed Planet Vampa, which ended up killing Lemo and leaving Broly to try and survive in the vacuum of space. He also takes Cheelai with him on his spaceship. After XG told Cheelai not to worry about Broly, he then takes her to a magical kingdom located on a large planet. This kingdom houses his entire harem, except for the Angels from other universes, which he had to call in order to get their attentions.

There is only women in this planet in general, and there's billions of beautiful women present for XG to fuck whenever he wanted to. XG knew that challenging Moro to a fight wasn't a good idea, so he decided to fuck away his worries in life, instead of fighting. He figured that Moro wouldn't find him anytime soon.

He decided that the women on his planet wasn't enough for him anymore. Besides, generic women he fucked before in the past eventually died due to their bodies being unable to handle XG's energy.

As a result, he wanted to add beautiful ladies from the multiverse. He had the best women of the 12 Universes of his main reality, but he knew that elsewhere in the multiverse, there was even more he could fuck. He was already very excited right off the bat. "Well then, let's get started." He turned SSJ4, and yelled as loud as he could (similar to what SSJ3 Gotenks and Super Buu did in the past). Due to this, he created several dimension wormholes in the sky. Ladies from the multiverse would soon be transported to XG's reality through those wormholes, almost like being sucked in.

Here is the list of women who were pulled into XG's universe:

 **High School DxD** : Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Asia Argento, Xenovia Quarta, Koneko Toujou, Irina Shidou, Rossweisse, Ravel Phenex, Ophis, Kuroka, Le Fay Pendragon, Ingvild Leviathan, Serafall Leviathan, Venelana Gremory, Grayfia Lucifuge, Tiamat, Gabriel, Artemis, Coriana Andrealphus, Griselda Quarta, Jeanne, Kalawarner, Kuisha Abaddon, Tsubaki Shinra, Katerea Leviathan, Kiyome Abe, Lilith, Lady Phenex, Lavinia Reni, Yasaka, Yubelluna, Xuelan, Verrine, Valerie Tepes, Sona Sitri, Seekvaira Agares, Roygun Belphegor, Suzaku Himejima, Siris, Raynare, Nyx, Momo Hanakai, Mirana Shatarova.

 **Marvel Universe** : Black Cat, Black Widow, Valkyrie, Scarlet Witch, Gamora, Queen Ayesha...

 **Naruto** : Sakura...

However, as his portals were forming, he suddenly felt himself "not feeling so good." He was then erased from existence by Zeno and Future Zeno! As a result of this, all of the portals in the sky closed and the ladies returned safely back to their own universes.

What happened, may you ask? Well, Xeno Goku got too greedy and attempted to break time and space rules. This type of thing would cause a dimensional collapse and the results would be catastrophic. The Zenos and Grand Priest couldn't take a chance on letting this happen; they sensed it from their Palace, and the Zenos decided to take action before it was too late. "You go bye-bye!"

It was the best course of action. Unfortunately for Xeno Goku, his harem and reign are now officially over. Plus, his goal was to obtain all seven Super Dragon Balls and wish to become the "Greatest Master of the Multiverse". When he would do this, Super Shenron must likely would have erased Xeno Goku right on the spot, because that wish is a very selfish one. As we all know, in the Tournament of Power it was revealed that Super Shenron would have erased the winner of that tournament if they had wished for something selfish. Thankfully, Android 17 who won didn't do that, so he survived.

No matter how you look at it, Xeno Goku's fate was sealed. Besides, in reality... he was actually an **alternate timeline version of Goku Black** , who was disguised as Xeno Goku this whole time! So it seemed the Zenos made a good call on erasing him. It seems somebody is a big fan of the God of Mischief, Loki.

And once Xeno Vegeta realized this, he went on a galactic journey in order to find his friend, the real Xeno Goku who was always a good guy, just like the main timeline Goku. It was hard to believe that Goku Black managed to copy Xeno Goku so good; even Xeno Vegeta managed to fuse successfully with the bastard, and even then Xeno Vegeta couldn't tell a difference. "Damn that fake Kakarot...!" He did eventually find his real friend, so that's good. Eventually, all of the Xeno characters returned to their own timeline.

Finally, the Grand Priest wished for XG/Goku Black's harem to be restarted, so that the ladies were back to the way they were before this shit happened. He made this wish on the Super Dragon Balls, which was made easier because Goku Black had collected five already, so the Grand Priest just had to gather two more. And the ladies were thankful of the wish, since their bodies were basically pure again.

Soon enough, everything went back to normal except for the current Moro threat. Goku planned on wishing back Planet Vampa and Lemo sometime in the future, so that Cheelai and Broly could be back with Lemo on that planet again in peace.

 _The End_

* * *

 **A/N - Alright guys, so that's the official end of my story.**

 **Now I know you all must be surprised at how it ended, or the fact that it ended at this time period. Well I've been thinking about this for a little while, and the bottom line is that my Xeno Goku version is more of a villain instead of the good guy. I don't like it when the bad guy wins, especially after experiencing Infinity War last year. Plus I've been feeling sorry for the girls, like Cheelai. As a result, I created a more reasonable way of Xeno Goku's downfall, at the hands of the Zenos. I figured this makes sense, because deities won't let things like dimension paradoxes happen for real. Plus, he was actually an alternate Goku Black in disguise the whole time. Pretty crazy huh?  
**

 **Xeno Goku/Goku Black got greedy for his large harem and for the Super Dragon Balls, without really thinking of the consequences. As a result, he got himself killed basically. Things come with a price, the bill comes due: That's the moral of the story, I guess you could say. He couldn't get away with this shit forever.**

 **I do want to thank you all for reading my story. It was indeed crazy and silly, with some twists, but a fun read nevertheless.** **As for the manga and Moro stuff, that was only a side-arc of the fanfiction. It's not a huge deal, and we could always read the manga to find out what happens there.**

 **Take care everyone, and thanks again!**


End file.
